Innumerable Kisses
by TheOneMagic
Summary: "I can't help myself Luce. I just really want to give you innumerable kisses." Nalu (first chapter) & EdoNalu (Second Chapter). Song-inspired one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Fairy Tail or the cover picture.**

**Inspired by Tetsuya Kakihara's Innumerable Kisses. Link to the song in my profile**

**Innumerable Kisses (Nalu Version)**

_Don't say anything! Let's stay just like this forever_

_As if my arms around you will never let go again_

_Healing me, my eyes shut in your warmth_

_I've decided that I'll never be apart from you again_

_I want to kiss you. Innumerable kisses_

"Oi! Luce!" I said aloud, hoping to gain her attention. I was currently standing next to Lucy as she wrote something in a little book. It was almost 9 o'clock when I had looked at the clock, and from what I could tell she was getting sleepy.

"Natsuu… please don't bother me right now… I'm trying to writing my book…" Lucy said yawning every few seconds.

"But you can do that another time! You should sleep right now." I said as I plead her. She shouldn't have to overwork herself like that.

"Okay… I can work on it tomorrow… I'll sleep now…" she said putting away her book and closing her light stand. She then walked towards her bed before turning to look at me.

"Natsu… are you going to leave? If so, remember to lock the door." She said as she got in her bed. Before I could answer, I noticed that she had already fallen asleep. Hm… typical Luce. Luckily and surprisingly, Happy went on a mission with Charle and Wendy so he wasn't there to bother me and Luce. I couldn't help but smile at Lucy's sleeping face. I walked towards her pushing her a little more in her bed. Then I climbed in and began to put my arms around her.

'If she was awake, she probably wouldn't let me do this.' I thought as I began to smile at her sleeping body somewhat getting closer to mine.

"If only you knew how much I loved you from the moment I met you…" I said in a whisper as I planted a gentle kiss upon her forehead. I then brushed some hair off her cheek before caressing her cheek. I smiled before I somehow found myself in dreamland.

Mmmmm… vanilla…

_Even knowing it's already broken,_

_I don't want to take advantage of that midnight disaster_

_That with your honest gaze, wrenched my tell-tale heart_

"Luce?" I said looking around in her room before hearing the shower running. I started to look around her room before my eyes found a little book. I guess I'll just read the book that she's writing. Picking the book up, I began to read the first words of the book.

…OH SHIT! This is Lucy's diary! I promised her that I wouldn't read it… but she wouldn't know if I had read it…

'Dear Diary, I honestly don't know how I feel about him anymore. He's so frustrating but at the same time he's really sweet…'

"Who the heck is this about?" I said out loud to myself. I then began to skim the rest of the page searching for the name of whom stole my Lucy's heart.

'… I think I might love him after all those times he saved me when I couldn't save myself. But who knows… he probably doesn't even see me in that way… after all he is a dense idiot. But I guess that just makes me love Natsu even more…'

"She… loves me?" I said in disbelief as I heard the shower stop. Crap! She's almost done showering! I better put this away!

A few moments later, Lucy comes out of the restroom. Once she saw me she screamed.

"NATSU! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY APARTMENT!?" Lucy said kicking my head towards her wall.

"But I always come here," I whined. I looked up at her and saw a distressed look on her face.

"Natsu… I'm really tired and I want to go to sleep. Can you please just go home and sleep in your own bed" Lucy yawned rubbing her eyes.

"Okay… Luce if you want…" I said before going out of her apartment. But before I managed to get out of her apartment, I tripped over a rug and fell on top of Lucy. I felt something warm and sweet on my lips. I looked and saw that it was Lucy. My eyes widened.

Lucy's face got bright red before she screamed, "G-GET OUT NATSU!"

She then proceeded to kick me out of her house while still looking like a tomato. I unconsciously touched my lips… Who would've thought that would be mine and Lucy's first kiss…

_Whatever we say, however long we kiss, our hearts are draw closer_

"Oi Luce! It's dangerous to walk on the ledge." I said carefully observing her. If she had fell, I would've been more than ready to help save her.

"Don't worry about it Natsuu. You're just like the fishermen that always go this route to get to their jobs." Lucy said jumping off the ledge, "Are you happy now?"

I smiled at her, "Yeah because now you're safe."

Lucy sighed before looking at me, "Why are you always so worry about my wellbeing?"

I smiled at her before exclaiming "Because you're my Luce."

Lucy quickly turned away. I could tell by her ears that she was blushing. Maybe this is a good time to confess…

"Oi. Lucy… can I tell you something?" I said as we were nearing her apartment.

"Sure. What is it Natsu?" She said looking towards me. I smiled before wrapping my arms around her.

"N-natsu! What are you doing?"

"I just wanted to tell you… that I been feeling really strange lately whenever I'm around you. Like lately I've been getting upset whenever any guy tries to talk to you. And I just absolutely hate it when you get hurt. It just makes my heart hurt. But whenever I'm with you, I'm just really happy… Lucy… I'm in love with you." I said holding her in my embrace.

"N-natsu…"

"Hehehe see I'm not the dense idiot like you thought I was are I?" I said smiling at her.

"DID YOU READ MY DIARY?" Lucy said smacking me in the head.

"Hehe I love you Lucy." I said still holding her.

"… I love you too Natsu…" she said returning my embrace.

"They liiiiiikke each other."

We both managed to snap out of our embrace to see Happy flying above us holding a camera. We looked at him mortified.

"HAPPY!"

_Don't say anything! We can never go back to those days_

_An ideal dream where no one gets hurt_

_Facing each other, these urges begin to run wild_

_But even so, I've decided not to waver_

_I want to kiss you. Innumerable kisses_

"W-whhyy is it soo cold?" Lucy said shivering as we walked through the snowy town of Florona.

"How are you cold? It's not that cold." I, Erza, Gray, and Happy said looking at her.

"Erza, you have armor that is an instant heater. Gray, you live in snow. Natsu, you're a fire dragon slayer. And Happy, you have a freaking gigantic coat on you." Lucy complained while she shivered a bit more.

"Well if you're that cold…" I started to say as I went closer to her and wrapped my scarf around her.

"Natsu… but this is Igneel's scarf…" Lucy said as I could feel Erza, Gray, and Happy's gazes on me.

"So? I trust you with it…" I said as I began to put my arms around her.

"Ew. PDA much flamebrain?"

"At least I have guts to confess to the person I love unlike you and Juvia!" I said glaring at him.

"Tch." He said before he quickly stopped the conversation before it could escalate into a fight.

"They liiiikke each other."

"Well… things will never be the same since you guys got together." Erza added before turning away. I looked towards Lucy and saw that she was trying to hide her blushing face in my scarf.

"I love you Lucy." I said before kissing her. Aw strawberries…

_Although I'm sad for what I've lost,_

_Now, that twilight's only a memory_

_To a sky a color like it might burst into tears,_

_I murmur that I mustn't have such confusing regrets_

"Natsu… are you okay?" Lucy said as she climbed up the tree to sit with me.

"Today's the day Igneel disappeared… and your mom died today too huh?" I asked looking at her.

"Yeah…" She said looking down a bit.

"You know… I'm really sad that Igneel is gone… but if he hadn't disappeared… I would've have met you." I said kissing her on the cheek.

She chuckled. "Well I guess then… if my momma hadn't passed… I would've have met you either… Maybe it was fate for me to meet you that day in Hargeon…"

"It was fate for me to meet you… a choice to become your friend… and chance for us to fall in love." I said as I pulled her into a hug.

"Natsuu…" She said embracing me back.

"I love you Lucy. I don't regret anything I've made in the past because I don't regret meeting you."

_Whatever we do, howev_er long we've loved each other, w_e can still grow up_

"Oi Salamander! Bunny Girl is almost here!" Gajeel shouted at me as I ran towards the back of the guild to go get my ring.

"Aye!" Happy said flying around in the party themed guild. I quickly hid behind the counter while gripping the ring that was currently in my pocket.

After a few moments, Lucy comes into the guild surprised that the guild looked like it's set for a party. "Uh… minna… why is everything set for a party?"

"Cuz there's booze…" Cana said simply while drinking her barrel of booze.

"Okay… anyway have you guys seen Natsu?" Lucy asked looking for me.

"Sorry Lucy… I didn't see him all day…" Mira said distracting her as I quietly moved away from my hiding spot.

"So then…" she started to say before I tapped her shoulder.

"Oh Natsu! Say… what did you want to show me?"

"Well… I wanted to show you this…" I said getting the ring from my pocket and getting down on one my knees.

"Lucy… every day I spent with you is a day full of happiness and joy. I honestly think that I can't live without you, Luce… will you marry me?"

Lucy stands there shocked and with tears in her eyes. After a while, she starts to say happily, "Yes… yes I'll marry you…"

I smiled before I placed the ring on her ring finger while everyone in the guild started to clap. And with that, we started to party in the guild due to Lucy and mine's engagement. I couldn't help but smile at my beautiful fiancé before kissing her on the lips. She smiled at me before saying, "I love you Natsu."

"I love you too Lucy."

_I won't free you! After all, I just can't help it_

_Because I came to know the wonderful feeling of this tender passion_

_Again and again, I want to seek out those lips I've touched_

_Feeling only these emotions_

"…I pronounce you husband and wife… you may now kiss the bride." The minister said as I kissed Lucy. Afterwards I could help but to smile at how beautiful Lucy looked. She just seemed so perfect.

'Treat her right Natsu…' I heard a few familiar voices say as I turned around. Standing there in front of me were the ghosts of Lucy's parents. I smiled.

"I'll protect her until I die." Lucy's parents nodded their heads before slowly disappearing.

"Natsu… did you say something?" Lucy looked at me curiously.

"Nothing. Just admiring how beautiful you look." I said before kissing her yet again.

"They liiiiikkkke each other." Happy says flying across the wedding hall. Before I knew it, Lucy started to laughed as Happy, Charle, and Lily began to throw confetti in the air.

I began to chuckle. Today is perfect.

_Don't say anything! Let's stay just like this for a little while_

_It's not something I'm good at, and I can't be gentle, but_

_I'll make you a single promise_

_I won't hold on to any regrets, and I won't run away anymore_

"Natsu! Are you really gonna go try to look for Igneel again?" Lucy said softly as she looked into my eyes.

"No… but I really want him to be there when the little dragon comes." I said looking at her stomach.

She looked surprised before asking, "YOU KNEW?"

"I could smell the change within you. Oh and if it was a girl we can name it Nashi!" I said happily.

"Natsu! Geez! What am I going to do with you… I'm not even sure if it is gonna be a boy or a girl." Lucy sighed.

"Don't worry I have a feeling it's gonna be a girl."

"Okay… but wait why do you want to name the baby Nashi? Why not something else?" Lucy asked.

"If you combine our names it becomes Nashi."

"Oh Natsu…" Lucy said as she began to rub her stomach. I smiled at her before kissing her and her stomach.

"A kiss for Mama and a kiss for Nashi…"

_I love you so! Let's stay just like this forever_

_As if my arms around you will never let go again,_

_Healing you, sharing this warmth_

_I've decided that I'll never be apart from you again_ _I want to kiss you. Innumerable kisses_

"Papa! Stop kissing Mama so much!" Nashi said making a face.

"Yeah Natsu stop kissing me so much!" Lucy agreed looking at me.

"Sorry Nashi! I can't help it! I just want to give innumerable kisses to Mama because I love her so much!" I answered as I saw Lucy's face turn red.

"So you kiss someone a lot when you love them?" Nashi asks innocently. I nodded my head.

"Okay! I'll go tell that to Jay!" Nashi says before she runs off. Wait… Jay?

"NO! DON'T KISS THAT ICE STRIPPER'S SON!" I said before I find myself restricted by Lucy.

"Natsu just let them be. I think they'll make a great couple when they're older." Lucy said as I frowned. No way am I gonna let that kid break my daughter's heart.

"NATSU!" Opps I said that out loud, didn't I.

"Natsu! Just. Let. Them. Be." Lucy says glaring at me. I felt myself shrink back a little.

"Only if you give me more kisses…"

"What's with you and kisses?" Lucy asks a bit exasperatedly.

"I can't help myself Luce. I just really want to give you innumerable kisses."


	2. Chapter 2

**Innumerable Kisses (EdoNatsu Version)**

_Don't say anything! Let's stay just like this forever_

_As if my arms around you will never let go again_

_Healing me, my eyes shut in your warmth_

_I've decided that I'll never be apart from you again_

_I want to kiss you. Innumerable kisses_

"SCREWDRIVER CRUSH!" Lucy cried out as she grabbed me. She was currently practicing her 'techniques' on me so that I could get stronger.

"Lucy… it hurts…" I quietly mumbled out as I tried to endure out the pain. Lucy's grip got tighter as I began to whine more.

"Man up and take the pain Dragion!" Lucy shouted as she pulled me into her Technique 28: The Give-Up-Already Lock.

"GAHHH LUCY PLEASE STOP!" I screamed as tears began to stream down my face.

Lucy huffed as she placed me down on the floor. "You seriously need to man up Natsu! Tch. I'm going to take a shower you can stay if you want."

By the time she left to take her shower, I was lying completely on my stomach writhing in pain. "It hurts to move…"

After a while I felt my eyes drop. I could feel sleep attempting to take over as I couldn't help but think about how the floor was actually pretty comfortable. Then after a while, my surroundings became pitch black.

I woke up on Lucy couch with a blanket drapped on top of me. I turned to look for Lucy and saw her sleeping on her bed. Hm Dragneel once told me that he sometimes sleep in the same bed with his Lucy… maybe I should do it too…

I got off the couch and quickly tiptoed up to Lucy bed. Luckily she leaves a bit a space for me to climb in and sleep with her. Once I was in the bed with her I smiled at her sleeping face.

"Good night Lucy…" I said as I kissed her forehead. She's probably going to kill me tomorrow but it's worth it.

_Even knowing it's already broken,_

_I don't want to take advantage of that midnight disaster_

_That with your honest gaze, wrenched my tell-tale heart_

"Oi Natsu! Did you find it!?" Lucy shouted out as she continued looking for it in her drawers. We were currently looking for the earrings Lucy borrowed from Mira that she forgot to give back. It was almost midnight and we've spent half the day looking for Mira's earrings.

Out of the corner of my eyes I see something sparkling. I quickly went to get it. "Lucy I found the earrings!"

"What really!? Let me see!" Lucy shouted as she quickly ran over to see them. However, she somehow managed to trip upon her rug resulting in her falling on top of me.

As we crashed onto the floor, I felt a warm presence on my lips. Before I knew what was going on, the warm presence disappeared and Lucy grabbed the earrings in my hands. Lucy had her back facing towards me while observing the earrings.

"Y-yup… these are her earrings…" Lucy stuttered as I looked at her confused. Lucy Ashley never stutters.

"Lucy are you okay?" I asked as she refused to face me.

"Yup never better."

"Are you sure because I felt something warm on my lips when you fell on me?" I said as she suddenly pulled me into one of her torture moves.

"AH I'M SORRY!" I screamed out loud as I felt my back bend in a way that it shouldn't.

"You better be Dragion!" Lucy shouts as she used another torture technique on me.

"I'M SORRY LUCY!"

_Whatever we say, however long we kiss, our hearts are draw closer_

"Hey Natsu so are you and Lucy a thing now?" Gray whispered. I turned and looked for Lucy and saw her bickering about something with Levy. I turned back to Gray and shook my head.

"Seems like it though…" Gray responded as Lucy stopped bickering with Levy and walked towards the two of us.

"What's wrong Lucy?" I asked her as her face turned sour. Suddenly, she reached out her hand and grabbed me. She then began to pull me out of the guild as Gray and the others looked on in surprise.

"Lucy… am I going to die? I didn't do anything this time." I said shakily as she continued to drag me out to her apartment.

Once we were inside her apartment, she left me on the floor while she took a seat on her couch. She sighed before offering me something to drink. I shook my head.

"No thanks Lucy… but… um… why did you dragged me here?" I asked her as she turned to look towards her bed.

"Did you tell Surge about what happened when we were searching for Mira's earrings?" Lucy asked as she continued to ignore my gaze.

I looked at her confused. "Um no… why would you think that?"

Lucy didn't answered and continued to look away whenever I tried to meet her gaze.

"Lucy is everything okay?"

Lucy continued to look away. I sighed. Maybe I should act like I was in my car… she always listened to me whenever we were in my car.

I got off from the floor and grabbed her. "What's wrong Lucy?"

Lucy stared at me shock before she regained her senses and tried to look away from me.

"Lucy… can you please tell me what's wrong?" I asked again only to see her cheeks becoming red.

"It's all your fault Dragion!" Lucy shouted as she tackled me onto the floor.

"Ever since that incident, I can't even look at you with someone else without chest hurting! Why the hell is that!? What the fuck did you even do to me!?" Lucy shouted as I looked at her shocked. Slowly I realize what she had meant.

"Maybe it just means you're developing feelings for me Lucy…" I said as I wrapped my arms around her waist. "You certainly aren't the only one…"

Lucy grew stiff when I hugged her but she eventually returned my hug.

"Geez when did you become a sap like Surge?" Lucy said still hugging me.

"Best friends influence each other. Gray even taught me to do this…" I then planted a swift kiss on Lucy's forehead.

"Heh… if he taught you that then Juvia's a lucky girl then… but I'm a even luckier girl." Lucy said as she went up and kissed me on the lips. It's the same feeling like before… Vanilla and Strawberries…

_Don't say anything! We can never go back to those days_

_An ideal dream where no one gets hurt_

_Facing each other, these urges begin to run wild_

_But even so, I've decided not to waver_

_I want to kiss you. Innumerable kisses_

"Oh sorry you two really did get together!" Gray proudly declared as the other guild members began to congratulate me and Lucy on our relationship.

Gray leaned towards my ears and asked, "So since you're with Lucy right now… can you help me be with Juvia-chan?'

I looked at my best friend and smiled, "Of course Gray. You're my best friend so of course I'll help you. You probably should first get rid of the excess clothes like Juvia always tells you."

"Thanks pal!" Gray said as he went off to change his clothes. My and Lucy's relationship must've really motivated him to get out of his comfort zone.

"We should celebrate your relationship Natsu Lucy…" Mira said wiping a glass. Lucy and I looked at her curiously.

"Like what do you have in mind Mira?"

"We could party like Earthland Natsu told us his Fairy Tail does." Mira said with a smile.

"Yeah!" The entire guild shouts in happiness as we began to party like how Earthland Fairy Tail apparently parties… that includes a lot of beer and fighting if you're wondering.

I guess I must've drank too much beer during the party because I woke up spooning Lucy in the middle of the guild hall. Well at least everyone's asleep. Hehe Lucy's adorable when she's asleep. She looks as innocent as Earthland Lucy. I quickly pecked her forehead before I quickly fell back asleep.

_Although I'm sad for what I've lost,_

_Now, that twilight's only a memory_

_To a sky a color like it might burst into tears,_

_I murmur that I mustn't have such confusing regrets_

I sat at the guild bar talking to Gray about his new relationship with Juvia when Lucy all of a sudden grabs me out of the guild.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" I shrieked out as Lucy continued to drag me out to the forest.

"You're not in trouble Dragion jeez. I have a surprise for you dumbass." Lucy replied as she suddenly stopped dragging me. I rubbed my head as I slowly got off from the floor.

"We're here," Lucy simply replies as she points somewhere. I turned and saw my car. The same car that became useless when the magic in Edolas disappeared with Earthland Fairy Tail. Even after all these months away from my car, it looked exactly the same from when it ran with magic.

"Wha?" I began to walk closer to my car and examined it.

"It still runs you know."

I turned and looked at Lucy. Lucy merely chuckled before explaining that the car runs on recycled water and that she had been the one to change the engine and keep the car in tip top shape. I could feel tears streaming down my face as I went to tackle Lucy.

"Thank you Lucy!" I cried as I embraced her.

"Yeah. Yeah. But don't tell anyone I did this for you! I don't want Levy to think that you made me soft like how Levy got soft after she got together with Gajeel." Lucy gruffly replied while blushing. I smiled at her.

I kissed her on the cheek before asking her, "So… wanna take a ride?"

_Whatever we do, however long we've loved each other, we can still grow up_

A year had passed since Lucy had shown me my newly runnable car. I was honestly waiting for a time to actually pop the question of marriage to her. However, Lucy doesn't really seem interested in marriage.

"Mira… what should I do? I have the ring but what if she doesn't want to get married yet?" I asked with tears streaming down my face. I don't want Lucy to hate me if I ask her.

Mira just laughs. "Don't be silly Natsu. Every girl wants to get married. It doesn't matter if they really tomboyish. They would still like to get married."

I looked at Mira surprised. "Really? So I won't get killed and/or rejected by Lucy if I asked?"

Mira nodded as I quickly ran towards Lucy who was still at her apartment.

"Lucy…" I called out trying to look for her.

"Do you know how early it is Dragion!? You're lucky I'm too tired to hurt you." Lucy said going into the kitchen. "I'm getting coffee do you want any?"

Before she could reach the kitchen, I quickly wrapped my arms around her.

"Oi. Getting braver huh?" Lucy smirked as she turned to look at me.

I let out a breath. Here goes nothing. "Lucy… I have to talk to you about something. For nearly three years you have tormented me by putting me through vigorous torture techniques. And somehow because of with, we became girlfriend and boyfriend… and honestly after almost one year of being together you made me realize that I can't be with anyone else because you're the only girl for me! Lucy Ashley… will you please marry me?"

Lucy stood there motionless as I held out the ring for her. How come she's not taking it?

"Natsu Dragion… you…" Lucy said as she pulled me into another one of her torture techniques.

"GAH I'M SORRY!" I screamed out loud as she hyperextended my arms above my head.

"I thought you were fucking going to break up with me! But instead it was a damn marriage proposal!" Lucy shouted as she continued to torture me.

"Tch. If you wanted me to become your wife you should've flat out said 'Marry Me' instead of saying all those other shit before it. You made me think… that…" By then Lucy had released me from her arms and held her hands by her eyes.

"Lucy I'm sorry for confusing you…" I said as I pulled her into an embrace. "I love you Lucy…"

"I love you too Dragion! But next time tell me straight up!" Lucy stated as she quickly pecked me on the lips and placed the ring on her ring finger.

_I won't free you! After all, I just can't help it_

_Because I came to know the wonderful feeling of this tender passion_

_Again and again, I want to seek out those lips I've touched_

_Feeling only these emotions_

"You may now kiss the bride." The minister said at the end of my and Lucy's wedding.

I began to lean towards her when suddenly she pulled me into a dip and kissed me.

"Huh?" I wondered as I was suddenly in her arms.

"What? They said kiss the bride?" Lucy said as everyone laughed.

"But Lucy… I'm the groom?" I complained as she pulled me into a torture technique.

"GAH I'M SORRY!" I shouted as Lucy laughed on amused.

"I love you Natsu."

_Don't say anything! Let's stay just like this for a little while_

_It's not something I'm good at, and I can't be gentle, but_

_I'll make you a single promise_

_I won't hold on to any regrets, and I won't run away anymore_

"Oi! Natsu! I have something to tell you?" Lucy suddenly said as we were having breakfast early in the morning.

"What is it?" I asked as I eyed the weird breakfast she was having. Her breakfast contained pickles with mayonnaise on top with eggs and bacon on the side.

"I'll say it bluntly. You got me pregnant." Lucy said as she stared me.

I stared at her incredulously before sighing in relief. "Good. I thought you were just being a fat weirdo who somehow took form in my wife."

I quickly turn my gaze towards Lucy whose eyes were facing down. "Lucy?"

"Natsu… did you call me a fat weirdo?" Lucy asked as I got sense anger coming off of her.

"Uh no of course not! I… I just said…" I tried to continue what I was saying without trying to anger her before I quickly ran out of the house to the guild.

"I'M SORRY LUCY!"

"COME BACK HERE NATSU!"

_I love you so! Let's stay just like this forever_

_As if my arms around you will never let go again,_

_Healing you, sharing this warmth_

_I've decided that I'll never be apart from you again_

_I want to kiss you. Innumerable kisses_

"Papa… does Mama hate you?" My daughter Nashi asked as I made her hot chocolate.

"No of course not. That's just how she expresses her love." I explained to her as she looked at me curiously.

"Then how do you express your love Papa?" Nashi asked as I smiled at her.

"I express my love by giving Mama innumerable kisses. Although sometimes she tends to give me kisses too." I elaborated as Nashi nodded understanding.

"So would it be better if I gave innumerable kisses or if I hurt someone?" Nashi asked as I had to ponder about what answer I should give her.

"I would say innumerable kisses since Jay is pretty much a sissy and can't take pain." Lucy said coming into the kitchen. Nashi saw her and ran up to her.

"Hey Nashi can you find me that book about the ice queen and her sister while me and Papa talk about something?" Lucy asked as Nashi agreed running into our living room to find the book.

"Hey Lucy are you m-" I felt lips on my lips.

"Maybe I should just punish you in kisses rather than torturing you." Lucy said simply as Nashi returned to the kitchen with the book Lucy had wanted.

"C'mon now Nashi. I'll read this to you when you go to sleep later." Nashi nodded in excitement at Lucy's words.

"But before that, can Papa give you innumerable kisses like Kristoff does to Anna at the end of the book?" Nashi asked innocently.

"What?"

"Sure?" I quickly pulled Lucy into a kiss as Nashi giggled.

"Papa and Mama are silly!" Nashi giggled once more. Soon afterwards she grabbed her hot chocolate and the book into her bedroom leaving me and Lucy in the kitchen.

"I wonder who she gets that from." Lucy said still staring at the door from which she left.

"Who cares? She's our angel. And she gave me more time to give you more innumerable kisses." I said as I placed a kiss on her lips.

"They liiiiiiike each other." Nashi said sticking her head into the kitchen door.

"WHO DID YOU HEAR THAT FROM?"

"YOU NEVER MET THAT BLUE EXCEED BEFORE!"


End file.
